


Lost or Found?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Poems, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just expressing my emotions





	Lost or Found?

i think he was sweet

his words were littered with compliments, his eyes sparkled with delight, and his smile was the world to me

my heart fluttered when i saw him

on a whim i said i liked him. it meant nothing at first, but your own thoughts are more convincing than reality

i thought i liked him, but i wasn't sure

he liked me, and all the signs pointed to that. his slightly different behaviour around me, his eyes glancing to the window beside me, just the way he talked to me more

i didnt tell him how i felt, and that may have been one of my biggest mistakes

so many things could go wrong by falling in love with him

i held back my feelings, and let them dissolve

he told me that he had a crush on me;it felt bittersweet

i think of what could have been, and what will have been

had i saved myself by avoiding him?

but now the past is gone

and there is no going back to start anew

but my feelings are still there


End file.
